Hakone Hvitsärk (Armed Forces of the Dyss Ravagers)
As mentioned before, there was a time in wich getting information from the self styled Ravagers proved to be quite the challenge. How did they reproduce?...How did become what they're today...Why were they so bent on purging the galaxy?...How were they organized? Countless lives were lost getting that information, a mostly fictional book was written about those subjects and minds were ripped wide open in order to uncover the mysteries the Dyss Berserkers/Ravagers represented. There was one thing however that was never truly a mystery to anyone in the galactic scene, and that was the armed forces of the Ravagers or Hakone Hvitsärk as they call them. The reason for this is a simple one, the Dyss don't feel the need to hide the might of their military and besides, considering the age in wich they're living, they know it would be futile trying to conceal such knowledge when the entire galaxy is keeping a keen eye on them and their war exploits. In fact they believe it is a good idea that other nations observe their prowess, because by doing so those nations shall know what's coming for them in the coming future. Here is a look at the dossier on the Hakone Hvitsärk. Hierarchy * Kunaarik Varelikone (Dyss Council): It's the highest authority within the nation. They act as the supreme commanders of all Dyssite Armed Forces, decide who shall be the next target of the purges, if their purge shall be partial (saving some of the victim nations for later) or a complete one, and they're also the ones with the power to mobilize the Vaalha (generals). * Vaalha: As mentioned before, the Vaalha are brutal warlords appointed by the council to rule over a territory and purify it, and once it is done, they must make sure it doesn't fall to decadence and weakness. They are known for their brutality and for being merciless, but it's also important to note that they act aswell as generals of the Ravagers and once the call is heard for a new cleansing, they have the obligation of mobilizing all available forces and march to the destined target. The Vaalha answer directly to the Kunaarik and when it comes to military matters, they're as brilliant as they get. * Gudarein: Seconds in command of the Vaalha; they're the ones who lead the armies and operate them on a tactical level, meaning they are the ones commanding the troops and making sure to complete the strategic objectives placed on them by the Vaalha. The Gudarein are picked from the veterans of those who command the armies on unit levels, and are appointed in their positions by the Vaalha, after proving their metal as capable commanders, brutality, absence of weakness and unyielding moral even in the face of certain defeat. * Büpka: '''These ones occupy the role of divisional commanders. They make sure the units stay disciplined through out the engagement and also ensure that the orders of the Gudarein and those further along the chain of command are fulfilled without any hiccups or delays. * '''Tarkunaarin: '''They are the seconds in command of the Büpka and occupy the role of battalion commanders. They essentially perform the same job as their commanders but on a more reduced amount of soldiers, in order to allow mobility. * '''Vaniri: They are the lowest ranking officers within the Ravagers high command and they perfom the same job as the Tarkunaarin but on a company level and much like the aforementioned Tarkunaarin and Büdpka, they really partake on the heat of the battle'.' Army Structure * Dek-La: '''This would be the air branch of the army and it would have different roles in the battles in wich the dyss partake. Their missions go from achieving air superiority to bombing the enemies, or assisting the infantry in the attacks. The air force participates in numerous joint trainings with the navy and the infantry, specializing the force depending of the role that is needed of it. * '''Pav-La: '''This would encompass the navy of the dyssite armed forces. They are charged with units transport, space combat and planetary bombardment. It is required of them to have joint training combat with the air forces. * '''Veg-La: '''These would be their infantry and the most important of the three main branches of the armed forces. They take part in all major attacks and are tasked with the conquest of worlds and ground level purification. It's required of them to have joint training with the air forces. '''Stratagem, Doctrine & Tactics There is no easy way to categorize the stratagems & doctrines used by the Dyss, since they use a combination of fighting styles that shift according to how the battle is going. This however does not mean there isn't a pattern on how they fight; for example they posses a very aggressive doctrine that does not believe in retreating nor in defensive maneuvers for both of these are seen as something the rest of Galactic filth would do and use. Stratagems Victory or death The Hakone Hvitsärk are inertly fanatical, driven by an inner spirit of their own terror and the delights of slaughter and combat; this makes the Hakone Hvitsärk an almost entirely self motivated force, willing to die for the smallest gains, never breaking without order. If they are commanded to do so, they will fight to the death against all odds or charge an unassailable position with full knowledge that they are just canon fodder. This makes any forward progress against the Dyss a lengthy and, without preparation, audacious affair; Dyss soldiers are readily willing to strap bombs to themselves and charge headlong into tanks or mechs, if the Dyss are not thoroughly beaten and thoroughly scourged from battlefields they will rise up behind the frontlines and wreck havoc. At the same time is makes defending against the Dyss menace all the more harder; for half the strength of a defensive position is that it delays the enemy, who run for cover and any scrap of protection against the static defences, buying time for response forces to backhand the enemy advance. The Dyss disobey this law of warfare; charging full pelt at the enemy under the cover of normal and gas artillery. The hails of fire that slaughter Dyss in droves do nothing to break the charge or morale, facing the prospect of close quarter combat the defenders are forced to retreat and rely on the reserves to ride up and destroy the charging enemy. This gives rise to a very popular tactic among Dyss leaders. Popular Tactic There is a familiar approach to battle by the Dyss which would go along the following lines. After having the planet fully bombarded and the army establishing beachheads, the Dyss make straight for the highest concentration of enemies. If the enemy spreads out then instead the Dyss make for high civilian areas and strategic locations to secure more landing zones. Eventually the enemy must meet the Dyss in battle; the attack would begin with a huge barrage of artillery and deadly gas to which the Dyss are immune. Once the enemies have been peppered by the artillery and gassed to death, high precision air strikes are followed by a massive infantry charge and the shock attack begins in full. This prompts the defenders to call upon reinforcements and in that very moment the Dyss spring their trap; long range artillery strikes would be sent their way and the Hakone Hvitsark's mobile units would appear from the flanks or from behind, eradicating the reinforcements only to press on the attack and encircle the defending units. These mobile units would also follow retreating enemies in order to increase the number of fallen on the enemy side, all while being supported by the air force which would've done everything in its power to secure air superiority by that point. While this is not the only battle tactic used by the dyss, it's definately one of their favourites and also one of the more successful ones, since it takes place in grand offensives and the Dyss usually take on the role of the attacker. Further strategical and tactical breakdown of the army * Blitzkrieg: Shock and awe is the name of the game; high-risk but high-reward tactics are employed at all levels to dash the enemy at the start of the invasion (as mentione above), the rush of enemy defences and the bolting madness of rushing in the highest civilian zones is demoralising and sends the defending army into an organisational panic. * The main aim is not only to secure victory but also to secure more soldiers... as mentioned in the dossier about Dyss Biology & Culture, the male Dyss create children via the forced insemination of eggs into living organisms. This is why the prospect of the Dyss charging headlong into civilian areas is so demoralising, for they aren't going there to slaughter people... they're going there to take as many prisoners as possible. truly a horrible fate for the future victims. * The army that moves on an empty stomach: '''Whoever thought up that no army moves on an empty stomach was clearly ignorant to the fact that a dead enemy provides a wonderful source of nutrition; the Dyss consume the bodies of their foes to feed their lightning wars, rushing the defenders and consuming the dead. This is something that was thought to be a myth, created only to add to the infamy of the Dyss and even if it happened, it was only done to prisoners; however with newer observational technologies, the myth has been proven to be real and the reality is far more terrifying. This act, seems to be one of the many motivators behind the lighting war, if the Dyss do not continuously make progress, they might starve to death, for in the extrememly unlikely scenario in wich they're left without food, they will make due with what they have and shall use their enemies as their own fuel. * As we know already, the Dyss are brutally indoctrinated from birth, allowing them to have one of the most disciplined armies in the entire galaxy. However there have been rumours from some soldiers that have survived the ongslaught that for some of the more "unpredictable" dyssites, it has even become somewhat of a sport 'how many can you eat before the battle is done?. Like it was mentioned before, the Dyss are extremely disciplined so it is quite frowned upon to consume the enemy mid-battle as a soldier is meant to focus more on killing the enemy than eating it, but this has not stopped some of the aforementioned unpredicatble dyssites from literally diving into the enemy with their mouths open. * '''Combine Harvest: A terror doctrine. Great machines that look like zeppelins hover over raging battlefields and pluck random enemies from the field using massive wires and pincers; the wires can wrap around buildings and snap the tops off, which leaves the people inside exposed, or they can pick up vehicles and throw them around like ragdolls. What makes this more a doctrine than a tactic is that it is solely used to instil fear and is completely useless if the enemy has aircraft or powerful AA, so the Dyss only use this when victory is a certainty, and they make sure the enemy knows it. The mere sight of these means that you are utterly doomed as the Dyss know that they are going to win, though in other cases, the Dyss use them to convince the enemy that the upcoming fight is not one that can be won. In many cases, the defenders will pull back their most important assets and surrender the battle... further enforcing these harvesters as the herald of defeat. * The flesh is willing: As has been mentione before in other dossiers, the Dyss are notorious for genetically modifying the bravest of dyssites that are not able to fight anymore, turning them into unstappable killing machines. A simple but effective doctrine. * Rend and Tear: The official name of the popular tactic. The charging infantry is equipped with a secondary but extremely gruesome weapon that cleaves through flesh and bone for maximum carnage. * The best defence is a good offence: The Dyss believe defence to be cowardly and as such never bother to create solid positions; if the Dyss are ever turned around and forced to retreat, then they wait to amass enough troops and then simply charge straight back into the enemy. However, eventually the Dyss will slip some surprises into the next charge if breakthroughs haven't been achieved... tactics…''The enemy grow to expect the Dyss to simply charge at them and either they let their guard down or get carried away and push the Dyss so hard that when the Dyss feel the time is right, they will unleash their traps and with the backing of a couple stronger well placed units, the enemy simply won't know what hit them. * '''Smash and grab:' This comes from an extraordinary situation that apparently only happened once in recent memory. In one occasion, an army of the Hakone Hvitsärk became under equipped after having their supply lines cut off by their enemies, so they dealt with the situation, putting in place a part of their training that had not been used in generations...a smash and grab scenario. This training is based on the idea that on extreme circumstances, soldiers have the obligation to arm themselves in whatever way possible. In that specific situation they dealt with it breaking into various camps and armouries and stealing as much as possible. To avoid sensors and sight, the Dyss used special infiltration gear in order to sneak in and out.Category:Dyss Ravagers Category:Military Overview